Die Wege des Zorns
by KplMario
Summary: Oneshot! Harry und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und ein Streit bricht alle Dämme zwischen ihnen! ACHTUNG: Sexscene! Hinterlast ein Review - wenn ihr noch so einen Oneshot wollt, oder was gegen solche habt! Made by Cute Lily


**Der Weg des Zornes? (ACHTUNG: Nur für Erwachsene)**

_Diese Story ist ein Oneshot!_

Harry und Hermine sind Schulsprecher und seit sieben Jahren beste Freunde! Aber manchmal könnte Harry seine beste Freundin einfach nur erwürgen!

Harry warf die Arme nach oben. Fuchsteufelswild war er.  
Hinter ihm knallte die Tür zum Schulsprecherturm zu.  
"Wie kannst du es wagen!", knurrte Hermine.  
Den ganzen Weg vom Essen bis in ihren Turm hatten sie gestritten. Irgendein banales Thema, das ihn nicht interessierte, sie allerdings für wichtig empfand.  
"Warum rennst du einfach weg!"  
"Ich bin fertig mit dir!", antwortete er harsch.  
Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. Die braunen Augen blitzten gefährlich. Hätte sie etwas in der Hand gehabt, sie hätte es nach ihm geworfen.  
"So, du bist also fertig mit mir, Potter! Verstehe."  
Sie lief zu ihm. Ihr Umhang bauschte sich auf und er sah, dass sie nur einen Rock trug.  
_Merlin, hat sie schöne Beine!_  
"Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du dich so albern benimmst! Warum willst du nicht…"  
"Argh", schrie er und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
Sein Blick wanderte über ihr Gesicht, das im Schein des Kaminfeuers leuchtete.  
Er keuchte und verlor den Faden.  
"Shit!"  
"Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir, Harry!"  
"Du nervst, kapierst du das nicht!"  
Jetzt war es vorbei mit der Nettigkeit.  
Sie drückte ihre Arme gegen seine Brust und schuppste ihn auf das Sofa.  
Das Funkeln in ihren Augen wurde eine Spur dynamischer.  
"Da macht man sich Sorgen um deinen süßen Arsch und bekommt nur Schimpfer von dir! Ich hab es satt!"  
Sie durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick, während er wieder aufstand.  
"Ich hab es so satt, mir ständig Sorgen machen zu müssen! Du bist fertig, sagst du! Fein! Bitte! Mach, was du willst! Du kannst mich mal, du… du… argh!"  
Sie wollte auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und davoneilen, doch er packte sie am Ellbogen und hielt sie auf.  
Er zog sie näher an sich.  
"Na los, sag es!", zischte er bedrohlich, "Sag es schon, Hermine! Was bin ich!"  
_Wie gut sie riecht!_  
Ihre Nähe benebelte ihn.  
"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich…" Sie fuchtelte wild mit ihren Armen herum, konnte sich aber nicht aus seinem Griff befreien.  
"Du bist manchmal so ein Holzkopf!" Sie schüttelte ungläubig das Haupt.  
"Ein Holzkopf?", knurrte er.  
"JA und ein Besserwisser mit einem Menschenrettungs-Tick!"  
Er wurde ungewöhnlich still.  
"Und ein verdammter Dickschädel!"  
Sein Griff an ihrem Arm lockerte sich.  
"Und du bist so…" Er presste sie heftig an sich. Ihre Hände lagen an seiner Brust. Zornig drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Hart. Ohne jegliche Zärtlichkeit. Er hatte vorgehabt, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, seine eigene Wut dadurch unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch es schürte nur sein Verlangen auf die Brünette.  
Anfangs war sie gefangen in der Heftigkeit seiner Gefühle und wie er sie überrumpelt hatte, doch dann erwiderte sie den Kuss. Voller Intensität. Lehnte sich in den Kuss. Begierig spielte ihre Zunge mit seiner, versuchte ihm zu zeigen, wer der Stärkere war.  
Er ließ sich nicht abbringen, behielt die Oberhand.  
Plötzlich biss sie ihm auf die Unterlippe. Ein berauschendes Gefühl von Schmerz und Lust waberte durch seine Gedanken.  
Keuchend ließen sie voneinander und Sie funkelte ihn noch immer böse an. Er erkannte jedoch unterschwellig, dass ihr Zorn ein wenig verflogen war.  
"Was ist?", fragte er und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Willst du das immer tun, wenn du keine Argumente zum Diskutieren mehr hast? Mich Mundtot küssen!"  
Er konnte sich den Anflug eines Lächelns nicht verkneifen. Amüsiert betrachtete er sie.  
_Wie hübsch sie ist, wenn sie sauer ist._  
"Du wolltest ja nicht aufhören, mich zu beleidigen!", antwortete er und streckte ihr die Zunge raus.  
"Du mieser, kleiner…"  
In Sekundenbruchteilen presste er erneut seine Lippen auf ihre.  
Hungrig - anders konnte er das Gefühl in seinem Inneren nicht erklären.  
Sie drückte ihn von sich weg.  
"Harry James Potter, ich will nicht, dass du mich so zum Schweigen…"  
Und wieder küsste er sie und er wusste, er hatte ihren Widerstand gebrochen.  
Sie schmolz dahin, unfähig, sich noch länger gegen ihre Gefühle zu wehren.  
Sie liebte ihn, ja.  
Er liebte sie.  
Doch keiner wusste von den Gefühlen des anderen.  
Als sein Mund warm aber bestimmt auf ihrem lag, spürten sie beide, dass der Damm gebrochen war.  
Zärtlich streichelte er ihr über den Rücken. Ihre Hände verschränkten sich in seinem Nacken.  
Sein Herz klopfte wie wahnsinnig.  
Ihr Blut pochte und trat an einer Ader an ihrem Hals hervor.  
Sehnsüchtig berührte seine Zunge diesen Punkt und spürte den rasenden Puls.  
"Harry…", flüsterte sie und jeder Zorn war dahin.  
_Lass mich dich lieben!_  
Seine Finger fanden einen Weg unter ihre Bluse. Streiften die erhitzte Haut und brachten ihren zierlichen Körper zum Beben.  
"Hm", genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und gab sich seiner Sanftheit hin.  
Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie ihn direkt vor sich. Sein Blick glühte sich in sie.  
_Ich will dich_- der gleiche Gedanke, zweimal.  
Sie konnten sich nur in plötzlicher Erkenntnis anstarren und dann flogen lästige Kleidungsstücke ab.  
Bluse, Pullover, Jeans, Unterwäsche.  
Und dann standen sie sich nackt gegenüber.  
Harry blickte an ihr herab und es trieb ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.  
Er hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie die Wendeltreppe zu den beiden Schlafgemächern empor. Vor den beiden Türen blieb er stehen, unschlüssig, in welche er treten sollte.  
"Deines!", raunte sie ihm zu. Ihre Lippen berührten sein Ohr. Er zischte scharf die Luft ein.  
In aller Eile kickte er die Tür auf und dann lagen sie auf seinem Bett.  
Nackt. Besessen. Leidenschaftlich.  
Sein Glied pochte heiß an ihrem Unterleib.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
Wieder widmete er sich der Eroberung ihres Mundes und sie ergab sich ihm.  
Sein Daumen strich über ihre Brust und ziepte an ihrer Brustwarze, die sich unter seinen Bemühungen aufrichtete.  
Sie atmete tief ein.  
Er küsste ihre Augenlider, die süße Nase, ihre Lippen. Ein kurzer Kuss. Noch einer. Und wieder einer.  
Danach wanderte er tiefer, berührte die Stelle ihres Halses unterhalb des Kehlkopfes.  
Ihre Hände zerwuschelten ihm das Haar. Und halb drückte sie ihn herunter.  
Seine Lippen legten sich um ihre linke Brustwarze.  
Kurz leckte er daran. Sie stöhnte.  
Dann nippte er daran. Immer wieder, bis ihre Knospe sich in seine Zunge bohrte.  
"Harry!", sie klang ungeduldig.  
Seine Hände strichen über die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel. Unmerklich öffnete sie sie für ihn.  
Sein Finger glitt zu ihrer Lustperle, bearbeitete sie und spürte, wieHermine feucht wurde.  
Er grinste, als er ihr einen Kuss aufdrückte.  
Während sein Daumen immer wieder ihren empfindlichsten Punkt berührte, glitt er mit einem Finger in sie.  
Er neckte. Zog sich gänzlich zurück und tauchte wieder ein.  
"Ah", hauchte sie und er wusste, dass sie sich innerlich anspannte.  
"Harry, verdammt, jetzt nimm mich endlich! Ich halte diese Reizung nicht mehr aus!"  
Er wurde rot ihrer Worte wegen, doch tat er genau das, was sie wollte.  
Er platzierte seine Erektion an ihren Eingang und drang in sie ein. Einen Moment verharrte er dort, völlig in ihr und genoss das Prickeln auf jedem Zentimeter seiner Haut.  
Als er begann, zögerlich zuzustoßen, krallte sie ihre Finger in die weiche Matte, nur, um ein wenig Halt zu haben.  
Sie war wahnsinnig feucht und herrlich eng, was ihn in höchstem Genuss schwelgen ließ.  
Immer wieder zog er sich aus ihr heraus und drang wieder ein.  
Sie winkelte ihre Beine an und öffnete sich ihm noch mehr. Ihre Füße kreuzten sich über seinem Po und fanden dort genügend Halt.  
Er stöhnte.  
Sie stöhnte.  
Seine Stöße waren grauenvoll langsam und peitschten beide auf.  
Ihr Becken hob sich ihm entgegen und schon bald hatten sie ein gemeinsames Liebestempo gefunden.  
Sie löste eine Hand von der Matte und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
"Küss mich!", flüsterte sie und er tat es. Zart. Voller Innigkeit. Genau so, wie es sein sollte.  
Schnell wurde aus diesem Gefühl Lust. Verlangen.  
Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wollte mehr. Nahm, was er brauchte. Und gab, was sie erwartete.  
Irgendwann brachten sie nur noch unzusammenhängende Laute heraus.  
"Harry", hauchte sie, während ihre Finger in seine männlichen Po backen kniffen, "tu es."  
Er ließ alle Vorsicht fahren und gönnte seinen Gelüsten einen Moment der Unbeherrschtheit.  
Schneller und schneller trieb er sich in sie.  
Ihr Becken kam ihm hart entgegen und es kribbelte in jeder seiner Hautporen.  
Hermine streckte ihren Rücken durch und benutzte ihren Finger, um gleichzeitig ihre Lustperle zu stimulieren.  
"Harry!"  
"Hermine!"  
"Oh Gott!"  
"Bei Merlins Bart!"  
Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie es hier so hart miteinander trieben, sodass die Bettpfosten wackelten.  
Mit seiner letzten Kraft bäumte er sich auf und preschte in sie. Wie wild.  
Und dann kamen sie beide.  
Laut schrien sie ihre Leidenschaft heraus, während Harry seinen Samen in sie schoss.  
Hermines Körper bebte noch immer, als er sich aus ihr herauszog.  
Er legte sich neben sie und nahm sie in seine Arme.  
Sie drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und atmete den feinen, männlichen Geruch ein.  
Ihre Lippen bahnten sich über seine Brust.  
Harry, anfangs noch unbeteiligt, regte sich unter ihr, als sich seine Brustwarzen aufrichteten.  
"Hermine!"  
Sie lächelte besonnen.  
"Bereit für Runde zwei?"  
Sein Blick glitt an sich herab. Sie folgte ihm und grinste, als sie sah, dass er wieder erregt war.  
"Du kannst wohl nicht genug kriegen, was, Miss Granger?"  
"Du musstest mich ja unbedingt küssen! Nun musst du damit leben, dass ich meine Begierde gestillt haben will!"  
Sie neckte ihn. Leckte. Saugte.  
Ihre Hände waren überall.  
"Meinst du, du kannst reiten?", fragte er schelmisch.  
"Seit meinem sechsten Lebensjahr hatte ich Reitunterricht, Mister Potter!"  
"Tja, mit einem Sattel kann ich nicht dienen aber ich habe ein stattliches Horn. Traust du dich?"  
"Mehr als stattlich sogar", erwähnte sie und blickte an ihm herab.  
"Komm!"  
Sie tat es, setzte sich auf ihn.  
Sie stöhnten.  
Und dann ritt sie ihn.  
Seine Hände hielt sie über seinem Kopf fest.  
"Mich wirfst du nicht so leicht ab!"  
"Das wollen wir ja mal sehen!"  
Hart stieß er zu, doch sie ging seinen Bewegungen mit, intensivierte noch die Lust.  
Und dann kamen sie erneut zum Höhepunkt.  
Goldene Punkte glänzten vor ihren Augen. Sie keuchten, die Herzen - heftig pochend.  
Dann legte sie sich an seine Seite.  
"Ich fühle mich, als hättest du mir die Seele aus dem Leib ge…"  
Er küsste ihr Haar und die Geste trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.  
"Danke, Hermine."  
Sie lächelte dieses atemberaubende Lächeln.  
"Was so alles passieren kann, wenn man aufeinander wütend ist, nicht wahr!", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile Stille.  
Er nickte nur, drückte sie noch ein wenig mehr an sich, um mit ihr zu kuscheln.  
"Ich liebe dich, Harry!", hauchte sie, doch er war schon eingeschlafen.  
Sie schmunzelte und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine Stirn.  
Ihr Herz quoll über vor Liebe.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Cute_Lily liegen!


End file.
